Zeitleiste
Das Folgende ist eine Historische Übersicht der fiktiven Ereignisse im Grand-Theft-Auto-Universum. 1609, Humboldt River, Liberty City (IV) *Horatio Humboldt segelt am 4. September Richtung Westen, um einen neuen Marihuanaabsatzmarkt zu finden. Dabei entdeckt er Liberty City. 1758, Liberty City (IV & CW) *Blarney's Stout kommt auf den Markt. 1776, Liberty City (IV & CW) *Die Spirituosenmarke Patriot Beer wird gegründet. 1776, San Andreas *Am 29. Juni diesen Jahres: San Fierro wird gegründet 1798, USA *Liberty City (III, A & LCS) wird gegründet.„Zu Ehren des 200. Geburtstags von Liberty City...“, Liberty-Tree-Sonderbeilage, 1998 1842, Fort Carson *Die 66. Kavallerie unter Colonel Henry Bolt verlässt ihren Stützpunkt in Fort Carson, um nach Las Barrancas zu reiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden sie von Banditen attackiert. Die gesamte Militärtruppe fällt unglücklicherweise bei dem Versuch, nach Las Barrancas zu fliehen, in ein Loch. Das Loch trägt seither den Namen „Barrancas-Massengrab“Offizielle San-Andreas-Website unter „Last Venturas → Las Barrancas“ 1846, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Das Sweeney General Hospital in Portland View wird eröffnet. 1869, Alderney *Das Alderney Staatsgefängnis wird fertiggestellt und eröffnet. 1869, San Fierro *Das San Fierro Police Department wird gegründet. 1847, Liberty City (IV) *Die erste Hochbahnstation wird für den Verkehr freigegeben. 1886, Liberty City (IV), Happiness Island *Die französische Regierung schenkt den USA die Freudensstatue zum 100. Jubiläum der Befreiung von britischem Essen und der Rechtschreibung. 1888, Liberty City (IV) *Pißwasser wird gegründet 1923, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Das Liberty City Memorial Stadium wird fertiggestellt und eröffnetDas Fertigstellungsdatum steht auf einem Schild über dem Haupteingang 1923, Meadow Hills, Liberty City (IV) *Jon Gravelli wird geboren 1930er, Tierra Robada - Bone County *Der Sherman-Staudamm wird nach 15-jähriger Bauzeit fertiggestellt. 1930, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Die Hochbahn auf Portland nimmt ihren Betrieb aufOffizielle GTA-III-Website unter „Portland → Overhead Station“ 1930, Neapel, Italien *Giovanni Ancelotti erblickt das Licht der Welt. 1930, Liberty City (IV) *Das Zirconium Building wird fertiggestellt. 1934, San Fierro *D. Flour Bakery, ein Creme-Brötchen-Befüller, wird in Doherty gegründet.Das Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild an dessen Betriebsgebäude 1934, China *Hsin Jaoming wird geboren 1935, Japan *Yonsi Zoo San wird geboren 1940, Las Venturas *Las Venturas wird von einem Mafioso aus Los Santos gegründet. 1951 *Thomas Vercetti wird geboren 1950, USA *Giovanni Ancelotti emigriert aus Italien ins Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. 1952, Vice City *Moorehead Ridges Again, eine Sendung mit George Moorehead in der Hauptrolle, wird abgesetzt.„32 Jahre, nachdem die Show Rides Again; Anm. d. A. eingestellt wurde, wird die Sendung jetzt erneut ausgestrahlt.“, Jenny Mitchell auf der der offiziellen Vice-City-Stories-Website unter „George Moorehead“, 1984 1953, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Der Francis International Airport auf Shoreside Vale öffnet seine Tore.„Francis International has proudly served all of Liberty City’s transportation needs since 1953.“, Text auf der fiktiven Website des Airports 1955 *Rudy D'Avanzo wird geboren 1955/1956 *Victor Vance wird geboren.Offizielles Statement von Rockstar Games 1959, China *Wu 'Kenny' Lee wird geboren 1960er, San Fierro *In dieser Zeit gilt San Fierro als Mekka der Hippiebewegung. 1960 ,England *Master Lepus wird geboren 1963 *Lester Leroc wird geboren 1963/1964 *Zero wird geboren.„Ich bin ein 28-jähriger Mann, dessen Vermieter ihn gerade von einem Haken geholt hat“, Zero während eines Gesprächs in der Mission Supply Lines... 1964 *Wade Heston wird geboren 1964, Liberty City (IV & CW) *Higgin’s Helicopter Tours wird gegründet. 1964/1965, Großbritannien *Kent Paul wird geboren„Kent Paul is born“, Text von der fiktiven Kent-Paul-Website unter „Timeline & Events → 1982“ 1965, Salford, Großbritannien *Maccer wird geboren„Born in Salford in 1965 ...“, Text von der fiktiven Maccer-Website 1966, Palomino Creek, Red County *Jazz Mags wird gegründet 1967, Las Venturas *700 Hippies ersticken an Kröten auf dem berüchtigten „Blackfield-Bad-Trip“ von 1967 in Blackfield, Las VenturasOffizielle San-Andreas-Website unter „Las Venturas → Blackfield“ 1967, China *Chan Jaoming wird geboren 1968, Vice City *Howlin’ Pete’s Biker Emporium wird gegründet.Das Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild im Vice City Reiseführer 1968, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Cipriani’s Ristorante eröffnet seine Tore in Saint Mark’s„A Liberty City Favorite since 1968.“, Text in einer Werbeanzeige in der Grand Theft Auto III Beilage sowie auf der fiktiven Website vom Liberty Tree 1968, San Andreas *Hippies besetzen ein Areal westlich von Sunrise. 1968, Liberty City (IV) *Jon Gravelli, Jr. wird geboren 1969, China *Zhou Ming wird geboren *Johnny Zoo wird geboren 1969, Vice City *Die Gang White Stallionz wird gegründet. *Stonewall J’s wird gegründet. 1969 *Samuel Deever wird geboren *Bruder Marcus wird geboren 1969, Russland *Dimitri Rascalov wird geboren 1970, Liberty City (IV) *Bean Machine wird eröffnet. 1971, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Die Forelli-Mafia-Familie schickt Tommy Vercetti los, um einen Mann zu töten. Tommy gerät aber in einen Hinterhalt von elf Gangstern und wird angegriffen. Tommy tötet alle Angreifer und wird unter dem Spitznamen „The Harwood Butcher“ bekannt. Er wird daraufhin verurteilt und inhaftiertTommy Vercetti: „Ich war 15 Jahre weg vom Fenster. Bin nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden, was Manieren angeht.“ 1971 *Melanie Mallard wird geboren 1972, Serbien *Jerkov wird geboren 1972, Okinawa *Danny Zoo wird geboren 1974, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Die Liberty City Beavers werden gegründet. 1974, Liberty City (IV) *Curbcrawler Skateboards wird gegründet. 1975, Liberty City (IV) *Fruit wird gegründet. 1977, Vice City *Spray’n’Go wird eröffnetDas Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild an dessen Lackiererei in Little Havana 1978, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Ken Rosenberg startet seine Karriere als Anwalt und verteidigt die Forelli Mafia-FamilieDas Gründungsdatum steht auf einem Schild an seiner Kanzlei 1978, USA *Ricardo Diaz besticht die US-Einwanderungsbehörde, um an eine Green Card zu kommen, so dass er später in Vice City arbeiten und wohnen kannOffizielle Vice-City-Website in Ricardo Diaz’ Polizeiakte *Giovanni Ancelottis Onkel stirbt 1979, Vice City *Das Hyman Memorial Stadium wird fertiggestellt und eröffnetDas Fertigstellungsdatum steht auf einem Schild vor dem Stadion 1979, Los Santos *Brian Meech wird geboren 1979, Liberty City (IV) *Patrick McReary wird geboren 1980, Vice City *Alex Shrub wird zum Kongressabgeordneten für Vice City gewählt„In 1980, when I was elected ...“, Alex Shrub während eines Gesprächs auf VCPR *Maurice Chavez beginnt seine Tätigkeit in Vice City als „Sal, the Wheat-Free Clown“„I grant you, 1980 was not a high point in my career ... and besides which, Sal the Wheat-free clown was a funny act!“, Maurice Chavez während eines Gesprächs auf VCPR *Die Band „Ambulance“ wird in Vice City zum Superstar.„Nach vier Jahren an der Spitze der Charts mit Videos ... sind die goldenen Zeiten des ... Trios AMBULANCE zu Ende.“, Jenny Mitchell auf der offiziellen Vice-City-Stories-Website unter „Ambulance löst sich auf“ 1981, Vice City *Wave 103 nimmt seinen Sendebetrieb aufOffizielle Kent-Paul-Website unter Timeline & Events *Die Florida-Sezessionisten-Bewegung findet seine Anfänge 1981, USA *Evacuator, ein Film mit Jack Howitzer in der Hauptrolle, hat seine Premiere und wird amerikaweit im Kino gezeigt 1981, Kent, Großbritannien *Kent Paul wird in Kent, Großbritannien, festgenommen, nachdem er Mark Cosgroves Auto beschädigt hat 1982, Kent, Großbritannien *Kent Paul kehrt dem Vereinigten Königreich den Rücken und zieht nach Florida 1982, USA *Cluckin’ Bell fängt an, in Amerika zu operierenDie Jahreszahl steht auf der fiktiven Cluckin’-Bell-Website 1982, China *Huang Lee wird geboren Mitte 1980er, Palermo, Sizilien *Salvatore Leone übernimmt nach einem blutigen Konflikt die Kontrolle über die Leone-Mafia-Familie. Man glaubt, einer von Salvatores Brüdern soll in diesen Konflikt verwickelt gewesen sein 1984, Vice City *Victor Vance arbeitet für Sergeant Jerry Martinez *Victor Vance wird wegen Marihuana in seiner Kaserne und wegen der Hure vom Dienst suspendiert *Vic arbeitet für Phil Cassidy *Vic arbeitet für Marty Jay Williams von der Trailer Park Mafia und lernt Louise Cassidy-Williams kennen, die seine Freundin wird *Vic tötet Marty und übernimmt seine Betriebe *Um sich vor Martinez zu verstecken, bekommt Vic das Lager von Louise. *Währenddessen arbeitet Vic für den kubanischen Bandenboss Umberto Robina *Lance Vance, Vics Bruder, kontaktiert ihn *Vic gerät über seinen Bruder in den Drogenhandel *Sie fangen beide an, für Undercover-Cop Bryan Forbes zu arbeiten *Ein vorausgesagter Hurrikan ist über Vice City hinweggezogen, sodass die aus Sicherheitsgründen geschlossenen Brücken wieder geöffnet werden und der Escobar International Airport seinen Dienst wieder aufnimmt *Lance Vance kauft sich von seinem Drogengeld ein Haus in Washington Beach *Brian Forbes wird von Victor und Lance Vance entführt und anschließend getötet, Forbes betrog die beiden mehrere Male *Sie stehlen Drogen von den Mendez-Brüdern *Die Mendez-Brüder versuchen, Victors Betriebe anzugreifen, scheitern aber *Die Mendez-Brüder kontaktieren die Vance-Brüder und lassen ihnen die Wahl: Entweder eine Partnerschaft oder der Tod *Vic macht mit Reni Wassulmaier und Gonzales Bekanntschaft *Vic dreht einige Werbespots für Reni Wassulmaier *Phil Collins kommt nach Vice City, um ein Konzert zu geben *Lance Vance findet heraus, dass die amerikanische Drogenbehörde sie ausspioniert *Ricardo Diaz kontaktiert Vic *Lance und Vic Vance arbeiten für Diaz *Martinez bedroht die Vance-Brüder und nimmt Louise mehrere Male gefangen *Später nehmen Martinez und die Mendez-Brüder Louise und Lance gefangen. Louise kommt um, während Lance überlebt *Mithilfe von Ricardo Diaz klaut Vic einen Hunter-Hubschrauber vom Fort Baxter Luftwaffenstützpunkt *Mit einem Hunter bombardiert Vic das Bürogebäude der Mendez-Brüder. Martinez und die Brüder kommen ums Leben *Das einstig mächtige Drogenkartell wird aufgrund der Todesfälle seiner Bosse aufgelöst *Vic unterhält ein großes Verbrecher-Imperium in Vice City *Die Vance-Brüder legen sich in Vice City für eine Weile zur Ruhe. *Der Automobilkonzern Maibatsu bringt den Maibatsu Thunder heraus *Der örtliche Radiosender V-Rock feuert DJ Couzin Ed und ersetzen ihn durch den Ex-Praktikanten Lazlow 1985, Vice City *Jack Howitzer lehnt den Oscar ab, für welchen er nominiert war. 1985, Liberty City (IV) *Der Golden Pier Golf Club gewinnt den Golden Leisure Award (dt. Goldener Freizeit-Preis). 1986, Liberty City (III, A & LCS) *Tommy Vercetti wird nach 15-jähriger Gefängnisstrafe entlassen. *Tommy Vercetti wird vom Gangsterboss Sonny Forelli nach Vice City geschickt. 1986, Vice City *Tommy Vercetti kommt in Vice City an, um sich dort mit zwei Komplizen und dem Anwalt Ken Rosenberg um einen Drogendeal zu kümmern. Doch der geht schief. *Der Hurrikan Hermione kommt auf Vice City zu. Aus Sicherheitsmaßnahmen werden alle Brücken zum Festland gesperrt. *Tommy und Ken Rosenberg versuchen herauszufinden, wer den Deal sabotiert hat. *Tommy geht zu Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez Party, anstatt Ken Rosenberg, wo er viele bekannte Personen in Vice City antrifft. 1987, Liberty City (IV & CW) *Anthony Prince beginnt, sein Clubimperium aufzubauen. 1987, Los Santos *Brian Johnson, einer der Söhne von Beverly Johnson stirbt. *Nach dem Tod von Carl Johnsons jüngeren Bruder, Brian Johnson, flieht er vor dem Gangdruck und zieht nach Liberty City. 1988, San Fierro *Doherty wird Opfer eines verheerenden Erdbebens, das ganze Straßenzüge verschwinden lässt. 1990, Los Santos *Madd Dogg Alben „Hustlin’ like Gangstaz“ und „Still Madd“ erscheinen. 1992, Los Santos *Ralph Pendelbury wird von den C.R.A.S.H.-Bullen, Frank Tenpenny und Eddie Pulaski zusammengeschlagen, weil er kurz davor ist, deren bösen Machenschaften an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Schließlich wird er von Jimmy Hernandez erschossen. *Beverly Johnson wird bei einem Drive-by-Shooting der Ballas getötet. *Carl Johnson kommt zur Beerdigung seiner Mutter zurück nach Los Santos. *Die Korrupten Polizisten von C.R.A.S.H. hängen Carl Johnson gleich nach seiner Ankunft den Mord des Polizeibeamten Ralph Pendelbury an, für den sie selbst verantwortlich sind. 1993, Los Santos *Madd Doggs Album "Forty Dogg" erscheint und wird 2003 neu aufgelegt. 1994, Los Santos *Madd Doggs drittes Album, „N.L.A.D.B. (Never leave a Dog behind)“, wird veröffentlicht. 1995 *Yonsi Zoo San Frau stirbt bei einem Bombenangriff auf einen Secondhandladen. 2003, Los Santos *Das Album "Forty Dogg" von Madd Dogg wird neu aufgelegt. 2007, Liberty City *Pete Vassal, Gründer von Eris, war in diesem Jahr in einen Steroidskandal verwickelt. 2008, Liberty City (IV) *Niko Bellic kommt in Liberty City an *Jon Gravelli verstirbt im Schottler Medical Center kurz vor seinem Prozess *Elizabeta Torres wird zu 300 Jahren Haft verurteilt 2009, Liberty City (IV & CW) *Als Huang Lee am Francis International Airport ankommt, tappt er in eine Falle und wird durch einen Schuss leicht am Kopf verletzt *Der Monoglobe wird durch eine Explosion aus seiner Verankerung gerissen. *Rudy D’Avanzo wird von Huang Lee getötet. *Zhou Ming stirbt, als sein Heli von Huang Lee zerstört wird. *Chan Jaoming wird von Huang Lee bei einer Verfolgungsjagd getötet. *Wu Lee wird von Huang Lee getötet. *Hsin Jaoming, der Anführer der Triaden, wird verhaftet. *Ammu-Nation bietet einen Onlineservice an. Siehe auch *Veröffentlichungen der Grand-Theft-Auto-Spiele Quellen Kategorie:Hintergründe